Carlo boutique
by Vegetox
Summary: vegeta encontro un viejo disfraz que uso en una de sus misiones cuando trabajo para freezer, en su locura, tuvo la idea de ponerselo y de encontrarse con bulma, que no pudo reconocerlo, contandole asi todo lo vivido con vegeta y sus opiniones hacia el, ¿como lo manejara vegeta?.
1. Carlo boutique

**_-Carlo boutique-_**

Era una mañana fresca, todos lo habitantes de capsule corp estaban desayunando, bueno…, casi todos, todos desde la cocina escuchaban una gran discusión en el cuarto de arriba, era vegeta y bulma.

-¡Pero porque no quieres pasar un rato con trunks y bra!- Gritaba histérica la mujer de cabellos azules

- Porque no quiero- decía fríamente cruzando los brazos.

- ¿No los quieres?- pregunto adolorida por la respuesta tan seca de su esposo.

-Pues…, no- respondió.

-Eres un…- su voz se corto, si seguía así tal vez rompería a llorar, así que decidió que era mejor irse a tomar un poco de aire fresco, había pasado tanto tiempo, creía que era mentira.

-Me largo, llegare tarde, no me busques- dijo secamente mientras buscaba un bolso.

-¿Y quien va a buscarte?- pregunto secamente, el sabia perfectamente que a ella le dolían sus palabras.

Bulma no dio respuesta, si seguía allí rompería en llanto y eso seria lo ultimo que haría.

Trunks y bra estaban en la cocina, un poco shokeados por lo sucedido, trunks ya estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de respuestas tan frías de su padre, pero bra, con apenas 5 años no lo entendería, estaba un poco confundida, ella siempre creyó que era la niña de papi, pero ese día supo que no.

-Hermano trunks, ¿papi no nos quiere?- pregunto llena de curiosidad.

Trunks apenas pudo mirarla a los ojos, sentía lastima de su hermana, ella siempre quería estar con su padre, aunque le sacara hasta el ultimo momento de su rabia.

Trunks se volteo a verla, en sus ojos se marcaba esas pequeñas lagrimas que estaban a punto de salir, a pesar de ser tan pequeña sabia muy bien lo que estaba pasando, no era justo que una niña como ella estuviera pasando por ese momento en su vida.

-¿Cómo dices?,¿Qué papi no nos quiere?- pregunto en un tono amable- ¿Bra como se te ocurre decir esas tonterías?, papa nos ama profundamente- Mintió para que la pequeña no se sintiera mal.

-Pero hermano, papa acaba de decir que no nos quiere- Ahora si estaba muy confundida.

-Es que papa, es muy mentiroso, él dice mentiras, muchas mentiras, así que olvidemos esto y vamos a ver si las galletas que hizo mama están listas ¿te parece?-Propuso cogiéndola de la mano.

- ¡Si con mucho chocolate!- Dijo alegremente tomada de la mano de su hermano.

Mientras que los dos hermanos se untaban de chocolate, mantequilla entre otras, Bulma estaba arrancando su auto, estaba adolorida, vegeta podría decirle a ella que era una cualquiera, pero jamás había dicho eso de sus hijos, su sangre, tal vez porque siempre fue maltratado por su padre, de todos modos no tenia el derecho.

Vegeta simplemente estaba acostado en su cama, estaba tan tranquilo a pesar de lo sucedido hace unos cuantos minutos, estaba pasando canal por canal, hasta que se le ocurrió la rara idea de explorar la casa, así que se levanto y tomo una linterna, tenia pensado bajar al sótano que para llegar a este se tenia que pasar por un gran corredor a oscuras, pues bulma jamás tuvo pensado ponerle luz a esa planta tan baja.

En su recorrido, vegeta tuvo pequeños accidentes, sus dedos de los pies estaban machacados, ya que se choco con unas cuantas cosas, difícil fue su recorrido, que pensó que tal vez bajar al sótano no fue una buena idea, pero después de tantos incidentes, al fin llego a su destino, era la puerta del sótano, que al parecer estaba recubierta de polvo, con mucho escrúpulo, abrió la puerta violentamente dándole una patada, para que después esta cayera haciendo un gran ruido, estaba parado en frente de unas escaleras, buscaba un interruptor de luz, si el mal no recuerda, Bulma había puesto un foco allí, así que comenzó a deslizar su mano en busca de este, y lo encontró, toda la habitación se alumbro, dejando ver varias cajas llenas de polvo, repletas de cosas interesantes.

Después de buscar y rebuscar en esas miles de cajas, vegeta, no pudo encontrar nada, estaba agotado y arrepentido por haber tenido esa loca idea, se levanto para irse cuando de pronto, en una esquina a oscuras, un objeto alumbro con gran intensidad que casi pudo cegarlo, sintió una gran curiosidad acerca de que era ese objeto, se acercó a la caja y para su sorpresa era su antigua caja de pertenencias, el siempre cargaba una maleta, allí tenia sus provisiones, ropa y un traje de batalla de repuesto, esas cosas le traían bastos recuerdos, esos cuando conquistaba planetas junto con sus compañeros Napa y Raditz, continuo escarbando para ver que mas veía, hasta que llego a ver una peluca negra con mechones alocados y con ella una chaqueta negra, se sorprendió al ver esas cosas, ya las había olvidado, recordó que una vez tuvo que usarla para una misión, aun la recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer.

-Flash back-

-Señor vegeta, si no se va de nuestro planeta y deja de hacer caos, me temo que tendrá una muerte escalofriante- Amenazo el rey Amadeus, del planeta Omegatron.

Vegeta estaba con una sonrisa burlona, a pesar de estar encadenado y con dos guardias a su lado, jamás se mostraría derrotado.

-Y dígame señor rey- se burlo- ¿Cómo pretende matar a un saiyajin, la raza mas poderosa y casi que invencible?- Pregunto.

El rey chasqueo los dedos, tal vez porque ya sabia que vegeta diría eso, entraron dos guardias cargando una caja trasparente, con lo que parecía ser un arma en forma de cañón, Vegeta sintió bastante intriga, el rey se levanto de su trono y se acercó a vegeta, los guardias le entregaron la caja al rey y el comenzó a detallarla, mientras que en su cara se dibujaba una sonrisa.

-Señor vegeta, ¿sabe que es esto?- pregunto el rey mirándolo a los ojos.

-No, y no quiero saberlo- respondió orgulloso como siempre.

-Nada mas debo explicarle que esta arma, tiene un poder inigualable, dispara con tanta fuerza que puede matar a cualquiera, y por cualquiera me refiero a usted- Dijo acercándose a unos pocos metros de su cara.

-¡Ja!, ya quisieras, matarme a mi, el príncipe de los saiyajin- dijo en un tono burlón.

-¿quiere retarme?- Amenazo

-Demuestra que esa estúpida arma puede matarme- Reto al rey.

-Excelente- El rey chasqueo los dedos y entraron dos sirvientes mas con un hombre atado, los tres se pararon a un lado del rey esperando instrucciones.

-escucha vegeta, este hombre no es nada mas y nada menos que un concejal del planeta vegita, estaba aquí encerrado antes de que su planeta explotara, ahora miraremos su poder de pelea – volvió a chasquear los dedos y uno de los guardias que tenían a vegeta atado le arranco el scouter, vegeta sintió rabia, pero no podía quejarse por un scouter, el rey se puso el objeto en uno de sus ojos y se acercó al concejal , unos números comenzaron a correr marcando un gran nivel de pelea, el rey satisfecho, se volvió a dirigir a vegeta.

-15.000, su nivel de pelea es 15.000, ahora te demostrare de lo que es capaz esta arma- se volteo a ver al concejal y los guardias se separaron, el concejal solo bajo su cabeza, en un instante el rey tomo el arma y fijo su blanco, apunto y una luz roja se marco en el pecho del concejal, el rey jalo en gatillo y una gran bala atravesó su pecho haciéndolo caer al piso, Vegeta quedo perplejo y su cuerpo sintió escalofríos.

-y bien vegeta, ¿Cuándo sales de mi planeta?.

Vegeta estaba en la nave de freezer, el rey le garantizo una nave para que pudiera irse al espacio, Estaba agachado haciendo reverencia al señor freezer mientras que el bebía una copa sentado en su silla observando el universo.

-¿Cómo que te echaron del planeta mas importante para mi?- Pregunto con una gran serenidad.

-Señor freezer, yo, juro que volveré e investigare todo lo posible- Prometió vegeta sintiendo una gran ira por dentro

-Bueno, que estas esperando, si no traes los resultados que quiero, date por muerto- Amenazo severamente.

Vegeta volvió a bajar al planeta Omegatron, iba a buscar algo con que camuflarse, Hasta que encontró un callejón a oscuras donde había de todo, habían varios mercaderes ofreciendo todo tipo de cosas, desde órganos a collares, Vegeta sintió gran intriga y decidió aventurarse entre toda la gente que caminaba repletos de cajas, después de un rato vagar entre la multitud noto que dos hombres lo seguían desde bastante rato ya, así que apresuro su paso pero para su sorpresa los hombres también siguieron su ritmo, fue así como entendió que el rey Amadeus envió a un equipo a seguirlo, comenzó a correr, pues los hombres encapuchados sacaron dos armas iguales a la que mato el rey al concejal, fue un largo camino, pero vegeta cada vez se sentía mas acorralado ya que el callejón pronto terminaría, fue así que para su suerte encontró una pequeña tienda, donde habían varios disfraces, había uno de payaso, boxeador y uno muy peculiar, era una peluca negra, pero era bastante varonil, el príncipe jamás se pondría algo que le hiciera perder aquella virtud.

Como vegeta llevaba varios metros de ventaja, se dio el lujo de arrebatarle la peluca al hombre que administraba el lugar, también pocos metros mas tarde supuso que los hombres aun lo perseguían por su traje de batalla, reconocible desde kilómetros, así que trato de buscar alguna prenda que le pudiera camuflar, llevo varios minutos corriendo tratando de huir de los hombres y a la vez buscando algo, encontró así un hombre que vendía ropa, como el príncipe era bastante descortés, le arrebato lo que pudo, pues ya corría como a 20 kilómetros por hora no pudo frenar, fue así que obtuvo un pantalón negro y la chaqueta que le combinaba. Pudo escapar de los hombres por un segundo y fue entonces cuando pudo rasgarse su traje de batalla y ponerse su atuendo, pero aun tenia un problemas, su cabello no permitía que la peluca entrara en su cabeza, por lo tanto decidió mojarse en un pequeño tubo que soltaba un chorro de agua, de modo que su cabello quedo débil y pudo permitir a vegeta ponérsela correctamente, al quedar fuera del peligro, vegeta pudo ver su reflejo en un pequeño charco de agua, era claramente guapo y gracias a ello, pudo conquistar a las mujeres mas hermosas del planeta omegatron, hasta que por fin pudo terminar su misión y volver a la nave de freezer para darle toda la información recolectada a su líder.

-Fin del flash back-

Vegeta decidió volver a esos tiempos y ponerse de nuevo su atuendo, el pantalón le quedaba pequeño y por ello, tuvo que quedarse con su blue jean, pero la chaqueta, ya que era de una tela muy fina jamás se encogería, subió rápido al baño de su habitación, quería verse con su nuevo atuendo, se veía realmente guapo, que pensaría bulma al verlo, claro, volvió a pensar en su mujer, ahora arrepentido por lo que hizo, el lo provoco a propósito, ya que adoraba cuando esa mujer se enfadaba con el haciéndolo despertar mas cosas por ella, pero ahora era diferente, ella no quiso reconciliarse ni charlar acerca del tema, eso lo hizo pensar, si en verdad ella estaba ahora enfadada, tal vez lo arreglaría luego, por ahora solo quería algo de comer, no había comido desde hace unas horas.

Bajo a la cocina, para encontrarla embarrada de chocolate, harina, huevos y otros elementos desconocidos para el príncipe, sintió mucho asco, lo que mas detestaba eran las cosas mugrosas, no tuvo mas remedio que salir a buscar comida en cualquier lado, tomo las llaves de un auto y salió con bastante prisa, su estomago rugía como un león hambriento, paso por varias calles, no encontró algo que captara su atención, hasta que después de varios kilómetros recorridos, vegeta encontró un pequeño mall, que al parecer tenia un restaurante donde vendían gran variedad de alimentos, sin pensarlo, entro.

Mientras que estaba sentado en una mesa, pudo darse cuenta de que mucha gente el pequeño restaurante lo observaban, las mujeres por mayoría, vegeta automáticamente se sonrojo, pues aquellas lo observaban coquetamente, mientras que los hombres quienes las acompañaban, lo observaban con recelo, trato de olvidarlo mirando la carta, había gran variedad de cosas apetitosas, aprovecho que en el auto habían varias tarjetas de crédito de su esposa, ahora si se daría un merecido festín.

Al cabo de unos segundos un mesero bastante amigable se paro en frente de vegeta dispuesto a tomar su orden, saco su libreta y un lapicero.

-Buenos días señor, ¿que desea comer?- dijo amablemente mientras llevaba su atención hacia vegeta.

-Quiero…, quiero todo lo que hay en esta carta- respondió bastante decidido.

El mesero quedo atónito, tanto que su boca se abrió, el creía que era una broma y en ese instante se puso muy enojado.

-Señor, no me esté tomando del pelo, hoy he tenido un día muy pesado como para recibir tales bromas- Dijo bastante indignado.

Vegeta sintió bastante furia, como se atrevía ese hombre a tratarlo como un bromista, él hablaba muy enserio, sin prensarlo, se levanto violentamente, tomando la atención de todos en ese lugar, incluso de una peli azul bastante conocida, tomo al mesero de su camisa y se acercó a unos cuantos centímetros de su cara, brindándole una mirada asesina.

-Escúchame bien insecto, no me trates como un bromista, a mi no me vengas con esas blasfemias, quiero que me traigas todo lo de la carta, si no quieres terminar muerto- Amenazo severamente, se volvió a sentar en su silla, dándose cuenta de toda la gente que lo observaba, levanto su cara y dio un gran rugido, haciendo a todos esconderse tras sus cartas.

A unas cuantas mesas del gran hombre caprichoso, se encontraba una mujer de cabellos azules, había observado concentradamente todo lo que había ocurrido hace unos segundos, se le hacia muy peculiar esa rara actitud, tomo su periódico y se levanto para ir directamente hacia la mesa del hombre, quería saber un poco mas de él, estaba muy enfadada y tal vez hablar con alguien le haría bien.

Vegeta estaba sentado en su mesa, disfrutando de una entrada de camarones que "gentilmente" le habían ofrecido, sintio un KI reconocible en cualquier lado, que claramente se acercaba hacia él, alzo su mirada para asegurarse y vio a su esposa acercándose hacia el, tal vez aun estaría enfadada por lo de hace un rato y solo tal vez le lanzaría algún objeto en su cabeza, se puso de mal humor tan solo con imaginarlo, su mujer se acercó hacia él, parecía como se hubieran visto por primera vez, ella se notaba un poco mas tranquila y gentil de lo normal.

-Hola, mi nombre es bulma Brief- Se presento amablemente mientras le ofrecía su mano.

-Mujer, para que te presentas tan formal, además ya se me tu nombre.

-No lo comprendo, te acabo de conocer, amenos de que nos hayamos visto en algún lado, claro esta que soy bastante famosa, tal vez debes conocerme por eso.

Vegeta no lograba procesar lo que ocurría, tal vez la mujer lo olvido todo y quería comenzar de cero, eso creyó hasta que olvido por completo que por la prisa que tenia no se había quitado el traje, tal vez por eso no lo reconocía, no quería que bulma le viera ese ridículo atuendo, que diría, le tomaría fotos y se las mostraría a kakaroto, así que decidió que era mejor dejarlo así sin decirle nada, ese seria un buen plan para sacarle información.

-Discúlpame- dijo entre dientes, no estaba acostumbrado a decir esa frase tan extraña para el- si mi nombre es…- trato de buscar un buen nombre, estaba tartamudeando, no tenia nada que decir, hasta que en el piso había un panfleto que decía "ven a la boutique de Carlo", no lo pensó y rápidamente respondió- Carlo mi nombre es carlo, carlo boutique- por dentro estaba que se moría de la vergüenza jamás pudo tener nombre mas ridículo que ese.

-Mucho gusto carlo, ¿Puedo tomar asiento?- pregunto señalando la silla.

-Si puedes sentarte- ahora si se metería en más problemas, no esperaba la rara acción de la mujer.

-¿Quieres que charlemos?- pregunto amablemente.

-Bueno, porque… no, hablemos de…. Los esposos- trato de dar ese tema en especial, quería saber que vulgaridades decía la mujer de él.

-No me gustaría hablar de ese tema… no me gusta hablar- dijo un poco incomoda.

-¿Porque?, ¿acaso tienes un esposo muy patán?- pregunto con más curiosidad.

-Bueno… este…

**_Continuara_**

**_Chan chan ¿que dirá bulma acerca de su esposo?, que hará vegeta: o, todas las respuestas en el segundo capitulo de carlo boutique, "respuestas y un vegeta mas sorprendido"._**

**_Notas._**

**_Bueno, ahí tienen, una historia mas que leer, algunos ya se habían leído muchas cosas, aquí tienen una historia con bastante originalidad, tal vez mañana tercer capitulo de los clones, que por supuesto va a ser bastante divertido, les sacara carcajadas (bueno no tantas), es que últimamente he tenido mucha pereza, no he encontrado como el momento exacto para inspirarme, pero esta vez cargada con todo, bueno espero que se hayan entretenido leyendo este primer capitulo, dejen muchos reviews que eso es lo que me anima el día, que la pasen bien chauuu_**


	2. Respuestas y un vegeta sorprendido

-Respuestas y un vegeta sorprendido-

-Pues, la verdad… SI- Respondió bulma ahora haciendo una cara malhumorada

-¡Que!- escupió los camarones, estaba realmente sorprendido con esa respuesta- Pero mujer, como se te ocu…- olvido que no podía comportarse como vegeta, o sino bulma lo descubriría- Pero mujer, ¿Por qué dices que tu esposo es un patán?

-Bueno, no debería meterte en mis problemas, pero sinceramente, él es la peor persona, siempre gritando, comportándose como un niñito y ¡es un mal padre!- Respondió, ahora estaba mucho mas enfadada con su esposo, charlar con el "extraño" la hizo recordar todas las cosas que le hizo en tiempo pasado.

Vegeta por su parte parecía escuchar con atención, pero por dentro estaba que explotaba de la furia, como se le ocurre decirle a el, el príncipe de los saiyajin, esas ridiculeces, además estaba desconcertado, parecía tenerle mucha confianza a "El", un mísero extraño, no debería tener tal confianza con cualquiera que se le atraviese en la calle.

-No estoy de acuerdo con lo que dices, tal vez tu esposo no logra comprender siempre lo que quieras- dijo el hombre con mala gana.

Bulma abrió los ojos, tal vez era cierto.

-Puede ser verdad…, vegeta no es muy listo que digamos.

Vegeta estallo de ira por dentro, esa mujer hablaba muchas tonterías, como se atrevía a decir eso.

-¡Porque lo dices!- Grito golpeando la mesa, haciendo estremecer a todos alrededor.

-Bueno, no entiende casi nada- Río- además, siempre dice muchas cosas inconclusas y ¡sus acciones son todas de un completo tonto!

-Grrr, mujer, me parece que eres muy vulgar, no deberías hablar con cualquiera acerca de tu esposo.

-Pero, creo que tu no eres cualquiera, para mi eres la persona en la que mas confió, no lo se, creo que puedo guardar mis secretos contigo- dijo amablemente dándole una sonrisa.

A decir verdad, vegeta si era la persona mas confiable, por mas que lo torturasen jamás revelaría los secretos de nadie. Vegeta asintió con su cabeza, ahora mas enfadado que nunca.

El mesero malhumorado, trajo consigo tres hombres, quienes traían inmensos platos de comida, los platos parecían suculentos y apetitosos, todo el mundo se quedo boqui abierto, incluso se formaron alrededor, parecía un concurso de quien comía mas.

Bulma quedo sorprendida, le parecía muy conocida esa forma de comer, tal vez ya comenzaba a sospechar. Pero, la manera como se expresaba Carlo, era totalmente diferente a la de vegeta, por eso olvido esas torpes sospechas, empezando porque ese nombre…, en la vida lo usaría el orgulloso príncipe.

Los meseros pusieron la comida en la mesa, claro que tuvieron que poner otra al lado, porque habían tantos platos…, Vegeta estaba contento, sus ojos brillaban, al fin se daría el festín digno de un príncipe, tomo una cuchara, la observo por unos segundos y luego la lanzo, iba a comer como su instinto se lo ordenaba, como un animal, basta de modales hasta ahora, se llenaría de comida y eso era lo mas importante.

Comenzó a llenarse las manos de cocadas de comida, tragaba como si el mundo se acabara y el quisiera morir comiendo, se llenaba su cachetes, tanto que parecía ardilla, estaba tan contento en ese momento, que olvido a todas las personas que lo observaban extrañadas por la rara forma de comer de tal hombre, incluso la mujer de cabellos azules que se encontraba sentando en frente de el muy asombrada.

Vegeta pudo percatarse de eso, recordó, tal vez la mujer comenzaba a sospechar mas y mas, así que tomo una servilleta y se limpio las manos y la boca, retiro el plato y se levanto.

-Y así señores, es como no se debe comer en un restaurante- se agacho debajo de la mesa- tomas una cuchara- busco la cuchara, la encontró y se volvió a levantar, no sin antes limpiarla pasándola por su pantalón- y comes con ella- trato de sonreír, pero solo salió una mueca muy forzada.

Toda la gente se quedo en silencio por un momento, asombrada aun, habían visto de todo el día de hoy. El silencio retumbaba el restaurante, mientras que vegeta estaba tan rojo como un tomate, había hecho una estupidez, de un momento a otro todos aplaudieron, estaban impresionados.

-¡Que gran show!- dijo un hombre- eres un gran actor, hacer todas estas maromas… ¡Bravo!- Aplaudió.

-Wow señor Carlo, fue impresionante, por un momento me asuste, mis felicitaciones, ¡es un grandísimo actor!- Felicito bulma aplaudiendo.

Vegeta ahora estaba confundido, pero por lo menos bulma ya no lo descubriría, ese show de hace unos segundos, le quito al apetito, decidio pedir mejor un postrecillo para llevar a casa, quien lo diría.

Bulma por su parte quería seguir hablando con su nuevo amigo, pero un mensaje que llego a su teléfono se lo impidió, tenia que irse, tomo su bolso, pero antes se dirigió a Carlo.

-Carlo, tengo que irme- Vegeta suspiro- Pero, podríamos vernos esta noche…, hay un buen restaurante a unas cuadras, hay BUENA COMIDA, tal vez podríamos charlar mas apecho nuestro tema- Sugirió esperando la respuesta de su amigo.

-Bueno, tenia una grabación, pero podría…, ir un rato- se hizo el de rogar.

-¿Eso es un si?- pregunto alegre.

-Bueno, solo si tengo tiempo eh.

-Claro, claro, espero que vayas, puedo ir a recogerte a tu casa ¿esta bien?- Sugirió

-¡No!, claro que no, ire yo, me guiare de indicaciones, no te molestes- Dijo incomodo, ser tan amable le provocaba estrés.

-Muy bien…,¿a las 7 esta bien?

-Bueno, deber irte ya, anda vete yo pago tu cuenta- Casi que echo a la pobre mujer, al fin y al cabo, ella seria la que terminaría pagando la gran cuenta del restaurante.

-Adiós señor Carlo, ¡nos vemos en la noche!- se despidió desde la puerta.

-Si, si, en la noche- Dijo ya malhumorado.

Vegeta saco la tarjeta de su bolsillo y la dejo tirada en la mesa, jamás pudo aprender a manejar esas cositas, al fin y al cabo, su esposa siempre pagaba todo, salió tranquilo por la puerta y tomo su auto, se daría una buena vuelta por la ciudad y tal vez ni siquiera iría a esa cena, no se dejaría manipular por un simple plato, a demás ese festín que se dio lo dejaría lleno por lo menos 3 horas.

Después de dar una vuelta como loco por la ciudad, llego a su casa cansado, recordó que tenia la ropa de Carlo, debía ocultarla antes de que llegara bulma, se la quito y se puso algo cómodo, se lanzo a su cama, planeaba dormir como un bebito hasta que la mujer vulgar le despertara para su " reunión", pero no todo era como lo planeaba, la mujer no lo despertó, un taconeo fue el responsable de su interrumpida a su sueño, abrió sus ojos adormilados, pero los abrió como platos al ver a su esposa vestida con un hermoso y seductor vestido rojo.

-¡Que!, ¿a donde vas tal vulgar mujer?- pregunto un poco celoso, ya que había olvidado la cena.

-Saldré a cenar- dijo tranquila mientras buscaba un perfume.

-¿Cenar?, ¡cenar con quien!- se incorporo en la cama y grito enojado.

-No te importa, te deje tu comida en el microondas, si te da la gana prepáratelo- Respondió sin prestarle mucha atención.

-Al fin y al cabo ni me interesaba saber con quien saldrás, si sales con otro ni me interesa- dijo orgullosamente

-No dije nada, a menos de que estés… celosito- Sonrió.

-¿yo?, ¿celoso?, ¡Ja!, no me hagas reír, ve disfruta con el, ni me interesa- se cruzo de brazos.

-¡Vegeta estas insoportable!, si saldré con un amigo y ¡que!, tu ya ni siquiera me prestas atención, por lo menos el si me presta atención- Grito dolida, se había dado cuenta de la cruda realidad.

Vegeta quedo en silencio, además, su pobre memoria no recordaba lo de la tarde, podría ser porque aun estaba adormilado, aun así, las palabras de la mujer le llegaron y le dieron un duro golpe.

-Puedes irte- dio como respuesta final.

-Adiós- Se despidió adolorida.

Paso un rato, vegeta no podía creerlo, esa mujer ni siquiera se esforzó por reconciliarse, estaba cayendo como una torre, por ese momento no logro lo que quiso.

Le entro hambre, bajo a la cocina, pudo notar que bra y trunks se encontraban por fuera, tenia la casa para el solo. Tomo la comida del microondas, estaba tibia, pero no estaba lo suficientemente rica, quería comer algo de verdad, además quería saber quien era ese hombre, ese "amigo" con el que saldría su mujer, se quedo un rato pensando.

-¿Seria el insecto de yamcha?, no, no, el tampoco la escucha, ¿Quién podrá ser?, a menos de que salga con ¡kakaroto!- Se levanto violentamente de la silla y tomo el teléfono, marco números al azar y tras varias llamadas a todas las casas, pudo comunicarse con goku, quien sonaba alegre como siempre.

-Holerfbrefinerfbirefirfnrefn refinfnerfiernfre,- dijo, vegeta no pudo entenderle, parecía que tenia como 20 papas en la boca.

-Kakaroto, habla bien, ¡mas bien traga primero tonto!- dijo asqueado.

-Perdona vegeta, estaba COMIENDO. Se disculpo.

Comiendo, comiendo, esa palabra retumbaba en su cabeza, ¿será cierto?, su esposa saldría con su mayor enemigo, pero esa imposible, goku tiene esposa, además aunque no lo admitiera, goku era muy buen amigo, y jamás haría ese acto de traición.

-Kakaroto, ¿bulma esta allí?- pregunto, quería primero asegurarse.

-No, Pedo si vhienfne, te aviso- se apartó un poco del teléfono-¡ Milk, tráeme mas papas!

Vegeta tiro el teléfono, hablar con kakaroto le enfermaba, se quedo pensando un rato, hasta que por fin lo recordó, el hombre con quien saldría era ¡el!, que idiota fue, como no pudo recordarlo, después de un rato pensar, se le ocurrió la magnifica idea de salir a cenar en un restaurante y sacarle mas información a la mujer, sin mas se vistió y salió volando para no perder tiempo, aseguro de que la mujer ya estaba allí.

Aterrizo en frente de un lujoso restaurante, en la entrada había un hombre vestido con un elegante traje, vegeta se acercó, pero antes de que pudiera pasar a las mesas, el hombre le encimo un saco, era negro y se le veía muy bien, vegeta se molesto bastante, ese "mugroso" hombre se atrevió a tocarlo, quería hacerlo pedazos, pero no podía llamar la atención, camino por varias mesas, el lugar era pequeño pero bien iluminado, parecía una tacita de oro, repleta de mesas, con unos bonitos decorados y llena de gente con clase.

-Mas gente molesta- susurro vegeta.

Llego hasta un lugar donde decía, reservado V.I.P, allí había una o dos parejas tomadas de la mano conversando, al fondo había una ventana, donde había una bonita mesa ubicada, allí estaba, la elegante y vulgar mujer, sentada mirando el reloj, estaba a punto de irse, no sin antes ser detenida por unos brazos, eran de vegeta, quien insitia en que se sentara, la mujer lo miro y sonrió, se volvió a sentar, ahora feliz.

-Creí que no vendrías- Dijo tomando una botella de champagne.

-No iba a venir- dijo entre dientes para si.

-¿Que dijiste?- pregunto amablemente la mujer.

-Dije que como se te ocurre decir esas barbaridades- Mintió.

-Me alegra de que estés aquí, quiero desahogarme, en mi casa toda esta cabeza abajo.

-¿Si?, dime ¿Por qué?- pregunto curioso.

-Bueno, es que vegeta, es muy molesto, ya me tiene loca, es tan raro, un día me trata como cualquiera y al otro es posesivo conmigo, ya estoy cansada de el- Miro al suelo desilusionada.

-¿Cansada?, ¿como que cansada?- estaba confundido y enojado, le parecían estupideces las cosas que decía.

-Tal vez, solo tal vez, creo que terminaremos- sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos, para retirar el dolor tomo un sorbo de su vino.

-¡Que!- le parecía una locura las barbaridades que decía- estas loca, no puedes terminar con el, tu lo amas.

-Ya no se, el ha sido demasiado orgulloso, le he perdonado mucho.

-tu aun lo amas, yo lo se- Vegeta estaba trastornado, tenia miedo, miedo de perderla a ella.

-Es gracioso como dejas de amar a una persona, tantas cosas que me ha hecho, pero, lo sigo amando, tienes razón, soy muy tonta.

-Te pones sentimental corta conversación- pensó vegeta, lo que mas odiaba eran los romanticismos.

-Carlo, ¿crees que debo terminarle?- pregunto confundida.

-NO, no lo creo, pienso que eres muy tonta al decir cosas como esas- dijo enfadado, la mujer lo estaba haciendo ablandarse, el jamás haría tal estupidez de ablandarse.

-Carlo, creo que pensare mucho.- se limpio la cara con un pañuelo- Charlemos de otra cosa ¿quieres?

-Ya no quiero charlar contigo, me largo- dijo fríamente sin mirarla a los ojos.

-Pero…

-Adiós- se quito el chaleco bruscamente y se fue.

Bulma solo quedo perpleja ante tal momento, se quedo sola un rato, tomando vino, pensando y pensando, ¿acaso seria tan mala amiga?, ¿espanto a Carlo hablando de sentimientos?, muchas preguntas retumbaban a en su cabeza, hablo sin sentido todo, tal vez por eso su amigo se fue,.

Se aproximaba la hora de cerrar, tomo su bolso y se fue en su auto, llego a su casa, no quería entrar, no quería ver a su esposo a los ojos, no después de todo lo que le dijo a Carlo, se sentía mal por haber hablado a espaldas de vegeta, no se merecía tal cosa, tenia que enfrentar las cosas, entro a su casa, todas las luces estaban apagadas, menos una, en el corredor que se extendía a lo largo, pudo ver una luz muy diminuta, pensó en vegeta, ahora que barbaridades estaría haciendo ese "niñito".

Llego hacia el cuarto donde se hallaba la luz, era una vela, centrada en todo el piso, habían almohadas tiradas, estaba buscando quien era el responsable de tal acción, pero no encontró a nadie, se dispuso a pagar la vela cuando una mano fría se postro en su espalda.

-¿piensas apagar lo único que me da calor?- Pregunto vegeta, estaba con una bata pues y sosteniendo una copa de vino, mal sostenida, jamás había probado el alcohol.

-Vegeta me asustaste, ¿Qué rayos estas haciendo?- pregunto molesta.

-Simplemente, quiero que te sientes, charla conmigo, así como charlas con tus amigos- Dijo fríamente.

-No quiero hablar, y menos contigo.

-Muy bien tan solo vete.- dijo el hombre enfadado, los dos se portaban como niñitos.

-Antes quiero decirte algo…- Dijo muy decidida.

-Que dímelo, que "sorpresa será".

-Vegeta yo quiero que….

**_Continuara._**

**_Chan, Chan, el capitulo de hoy fue mas bien ¿triste no?, bueno algo asi, es que estaba escuchando música triste Pero el final será todo una bomba, nisiquiera se lo esperarían, nadie, espero que les haya gustado, bye, próximo capitulo "el fin de todo" ( no se crean con ese titulo)._**


	3. El final de todo

-El final de todo-

-Vegeta quiero que…sepas que te amo- Dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

-Mujer, sabes que odio que te pongas sentimental- Se cruzo de brazos y miro para otro lado para ocultar su cara rojiza.

-Ya lo se, solo quiero que te quede bien claro, estuve hablando con alguien que me abrió los ojos y que me hizo dar cuenta que eres la persona que mas amo en mi vida.

-¿Quién fue el cursi?- Trato de disimular, sabia perfectamente de quien estaba hablando.

-Una persona- se acercó al pecho de vegeta y jugueteo con su dedo incide alrededor de él.

Vegeta se estaba poniendo rojizo, cuando su mujer hacia eso se ponía muy nervioso.

-Por ahora, disfrutemos- la observo con una mirada picara tomándola en brazos.

Se recostaron sobre las almohadas, se dieron un largo beso y se abrazaron, claro que vegeta estaba muy incomodo, el estaba esperando otra cosa (xD) pero al parecer aun no llegaría ese momento, bulma se volteo a verlo a la cara, estaba roja por cierto, lo miro a los ojos y se quedo contemplándolos un rato, hasta que después de acomodo entre sus brazos y cerro sus ojos.

-Vegeta, ¿soy la primera en tu corazón?, quiero decir, ¿soy la primera que ha dominado tu corazón frio?.

-No- respondió rápidamente.

Bulma se soltó de su brazos y se incorporo en la cama, dándole a vegeta una cara de confusión.

-¿Quiere decir que hay otra?- pregunto llena de rencor.

-Así es- respondió tranquilamente.

-Como puede ser cierto, ¿todo el tiempo has estado pensando en otra?, no es jus…- un dedo silencio sus palabras.

-Hay otra, es Bra, ella es la única que ha podido darle calor a mi corazón frio, ella es mi niña y a ella le doy todo, para que luego no digas que no los amo y si saldré a pasear con ellos, pasare un tiempo junto a ellos- justifico.

Bulma quedo sorprendida con tal respuesta del príncipe, jamás había oído de la boca de el tales palabras, tan llenas de sentimientos, cosa que nunca demostró ni el los mejores momentos, él siempre fue un hombre frio, pero que al parecer tiene su lado cálido, pequeñas lagrimas salían de los ojos de la mujer.

-Vegeta- pregunto secándose las lagrimas- ¿estas enfermo?- pregunto alegre.

-¡Hay mujer!, ya dañaste el momento- se incorporo- me pongo a demostrar sentimientos y mira lo que dices, genial, no volveré a demostrar nada- dijo enfadado.

-Jajajaja, que rencoroso eres mi príncipe- se acercó y le dio un beso.

Vegeta instantáneamente se puso rojo, odiaba cuando le decía así, "mi príncipe", "tan cursi", siempre pensaba el, no estaba acostumbrado a tales actos.

-Dañaste el momento- señalo enfadado, había dado una oleada de sentimientos para que su mujer los dañara en 5 segundos.

Vegeta se volvió a recostar entre todas las almohadas, dio un suspiro y cerro sus ojos, bulma también hizo lo mismo, se recostó en el y cerraron sus ojos para ser vencidos por el sueño.

Los pequeños rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana acariciaban los ojos de vegeta, los cuales con el tiempo comenzaron a ser molestos para el príncipe, quien se despertó a brutamente, se incorporo en la cama y dio un gran bostezo, por cosas de naturaleza, busco a bulma, quien ya no estaba allí, supuso que estaría haciendo el desayuno, pero se le hacia raro que no oliera a nada.

Se levanto y se puso en busca de bulma, quien por ningún lado de la casa se encontraba, busco en la cocina, en la habitación de bra, de trunks, quienes por cierto estaban en un campamento. Busco por todos lados, pero no se encontraba, hasta que llego hasta su habitación, donde no había buscado antes y la encontró pensando.

-¿Que pasa mujer?, que te ocurre hoy- pregunto de mala gana.

-Bueno, es que mi amigo Carlo no aparece, ya lo busque en el restaurante donde nos conocimos, y bueno, no lo encuentro, quisiera agradecerle y tal vez invitarlo a CENAR.- Respondió desilusionada.

La palabra CENAR se guardo en su mente, tenia hambre y la comida en ese restaurante fue la mejor, tal vez volvería a aprovechar ese disfraz para darse unos cuantos privilegios, se acercó hacia y ella y se cruzo de brazos.

-Mira mujer, quiero que vayas de nuevo a ese restaurante y los busques, si no lo encuentras, pues aprovechas y me traes algo de comer- Dicho lo ultimo bulma cayo de espaldas.

-Vegeta ya estas como goku, siempre pensando en comida- dijo indignada.

-Ve, con buscar no pierdes nada- Ordeno.

-Muy bien, hare un intento, tal vez si lo encuentre- Se lleno de buenos pensamientos, se levanto y tomo su bolso, con tarjetas de crédito para comprarle algo a vegeta.

Al sentir como bulma cerro la puerta, vegeta corrió en plan acción y se vistió lo mas rápido posible, salió volando para reducir tiempo. Llego al pequeño restaurante, se fijo que bulma no estuviera por ningún lado, al no encontrarla se sentó en una mesa y se quedo esperándola, claro que antes de entrar recibió muchos aplausos de varios consumidores frecuentes, incluso el mesero le dio un delicioso postre gratis, claro, vegeta siendo tan abierto a la comida no pudo decir que no, se quedo un rato esperando, hasta que por fin la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a la mujer de cabellos azules acercarse, ella se impresiono al verlo, "vegeta tenia razón, grrr odio cuando la tiene" pensó.

Se acercó a su mesa y se dispuso a sentarse, vegeta asintió, dándole permiso para ello.

-Hola Carlo, mucho gusto de volverte a ver- saludo amablemente estirándole su mano.

-Hola, ¿hablaste con vegeta?- pregunto para disimular.

-Por supuesto, volvimos a ser felices de nuevo, claro esta que como siempre comenzara una pelea nueva, pero por ahora estamos bien.

-Fantástico, ¿No le llevaras a vegeta em. Unos rollitos, una pizza con carne, una súper malteada gigante y el especial?- pregunto mirando la carta.

-No, tan solo le llevare un pastel.

Vegeta se quedo perplejo, como podía ser tan malvada, vegeta odiaba cuando se vengaba de las malas cosas con la comida.

-Que, que, pero vegeta podría morir de hambre, no te gustaría que el apuesto vegeta aguante hambre ¿o si?- pregunto malhumorado, la falta de hambre se lo producía.

-Aguantaras hambre mi vida- Dijo vengativamente.

Vegeta no pareció haber escuchado bien, al parecer dijo "aguantaras hambre mi vida!".

-Disculpa, ¿Qué dijiste?- dijo destaponándose la oreja.

-Vegeta, no me creas idiota, ¡desde siempre supe que eras tu!

-Disculpa, yo soy Carlo, C-A-R-L-O no vegeta.- Se estaba poniendo nervioso, lo habían atrapado de seguro.

-Donde conseguiste todo, ¿Lo planeaste?, Todo para que nos reconciliáramos- Pregunto, parecía una policía.

-Bueno… este yo….- no sabia que decir.

-Hay amor, eres tan tierno, jamás había conocido esta parte de ti- se levanto para abrazarlo.

-¡Hay mujer!, todo el mundo nos ve-.

-Y que, ¿Cómo pretendiste que no te iba a reconocer? Me crees tonta- Pregunto, se sentó en sus piernas esperando respuesta.

-Un momento, ¿Cómo rayos me reconociste?, hable lo mas cursi posible para que no me descubrieras.

-Bueno, es que como Carlo era tan guapo, supuse que eras tu…, ya sabes, si hay otro mas guapo que tu, es porque estas disfrazado- Dijo coquetamente.

Vegeta se puso rojo al instante, esa mujer siempre lo ponía tan nervioso, aunque vegeta siempre pensaba que ella era muy cursi.

-Bueno mujer vámonos, ya sabes quien soy, ya no tengo por que ocultártelo mas.

-Oh, casi lo olvido , ¡trunks y bra vienen hoy del campamento!- recordó, tomo sus llaves y jalo a vegeta con todas sus fuerzas hacia la puerta, quien se estaba resistiendo lo suficiente.

-Mujer, que no, quiero comer, ¡dame de comer!- se oponía a ir, estaba haciendo fuerza para poder volver a sentarse en la mesa.

-Vegeta, deja de comportarte como niñito, vámonos, ¡te cocinare cosas ricas en casa!- logro que vegeta desistiera, logrando salir del recinto.

Ya en C.C los dos estaban sentados en el sofá, disfrutando de la compañía de ambos, trunks y bra, al parecer sufrieron un retraso y aun no estaban en casa, por lo que los adultos decidieron sentarse charlar en el sofá.

-Y así fue como termine poniéndome este disfraz- Vegeta termino de contar como termino siendo Carlo.

-Vaya, así que no hiciste eso para conquistarme de nuevo- Bajo su cabeza desilusionada.

-No, no hice nada, es verdad, tú fuiste bastante inesperada- Dijo secamente.

-Ah, ya comprendo, ya no tienes que decir mas, todo fue mentira- triste, se separo de los brazos de vegeta y se levanto, quería tal vez irse a dormir, se iba a disponer para subir las escalas cuando..

-Pero lo del te amo no fue mentira- Dijo para subir el animo, aunque un poco molesto, sabia que el ambiente se pondría romántico, ¡como lo odiaba!

Bulma se vino en voladora y se lanzo contra vegeta, quien no se esperaba esa reacción.

-Al fin logre sacarte algo lindo- Sonrió .

-Ah, que tramposa, hiciste que digiera esa cursilería por nada.

Se iban a dar un beso cuando la puerta se abre violentamente, era trunks quien la abrió de una patada, haciendo que bulma le diera una cara de enojo.

-Hola mama- dijo temeroso- Yo te pago la puerta jejejeje.

-Estas cast…- fue interrumpida.

-Hola mami, ¡donde esta Papi!- preguntaba bra buscándolo por todos lados.

Vegeta asomo su cara ocultándose en bulma.

Bra se percato de la persona que estaba ocultado detrás de bulma, y de inmediato se enfado.

-Señor, por si no sabia, mi mami esta casada con el mejor papi de este mundo, lárguese- en ese momento la niñita tierna se convirtió en el ser mas maligno.

-Bra, que tonterías hablas soy tu padre,¿ que no me reconoces?.

Bra no pudo caer en cuenta, pero trunks, si pudo y de inmediato saco su celular para tomarle una foto a su querido padre disfrazado.

-/-

Estaban todos reunidos en la casa de kakaroto, celebrando el cumpleaños de goten, Todos estaban en armonía, menos trunks y vegeta, quienes estaban peleándose por una chuleta, en eso, a trunks se le viene una bonita idea, recordó la foto que tomo hacia unas semanas, se acerco para decirle un secreto a vegeta.

-Mira papa, tengo algo que podrá ponerte en ridículo, a no ser que quieras darme la chuleta.

-¿Que es lo que tienes mocoso endemoniado?- pregunto bastante asustado.

-Una fotito de tu peluca y chaqueta….

Vegeta escupió toda su comida, robándole la atención a todos, pero después de un rato volvieron a la normalidad.

Desde una mesa, Goku, sentía mucha curiosidad, odiaba cuando la gente se contaba secretos, así que se levanto y se percato de que trunks traía un celular, goku tenia pensado tomar muchas fotos, así que no lo pensó mucho y se lanzo para arrebatarle el celular a trunks, observando una foto de vegeta vestido como Carlo, Goku pudo reconocerlo y así caer de espaldas muerto de la risa, vegeta estaba rojo de la furia y se abalanzo sobre trunks, después todos se dieron cuenta de la foto y echaron a reír, TODOS, vegeta quedo en ridículo, estaba tan rojo y apenado que quería irse al infierno.

-Oye vegeta, ¿también te disfrazas para fiestas de cumpleaños?- pregunto krillin en tono de burla.

-Grrrr, ¡Trunks!, ¡Estas muerto!- vegeta grito como fiera y se abalanzo sobre su hijo.

**_Fin._**

**_Bueno, hasta aquí este fic, espero que les haya gustado, me reí, llore, muchos sentimientos juntos, momentos familiares VXB, todo junto , próximamente mas fics nuevos, de esos que les gustaa!,_**

**_Adiooos!_**

**_ah y de paso les dejo mi cuenta en facebook, para mantenerse al tanto de mis fics. #!  
_**


End file.
